


FREE MAGIC

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, fake dates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “在很久很久以前他们幸福地生活在了一起。故事讲完了。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 11





	FREE MAGIC

**Author's Note:**

> 收录在白黑《相爱相杀》本里的文，时隔多年现在放出来，希望还能有姑娘喜欢~
> 
> 原文大概作于2008年。

东京。盛夜。巨大的白色羽翼在云边腾起，他朝着底下那汹涌不断的人流招手示意。红灯闪闪，逆向而行，斜穿小道捷径，成群结队，像是深海里发着微弱光芒的鱼。后面有直升机追赶，哗啦啦乱了风向。搜查二科来串门的警官拿着大喇叭拼命呼喊他的名字，“KID——KID——”  
他一侧身，微掀帽檐而示意。转过头，嘴角含着一个藐视众生的笑。对上正在大屏幕直播的摄影机，身下城市广场里的气氛被带到高潮。  
“KID大人——果然很帅——”  
他降低高度，从林立的高楼里穿插而过。警车里的中年大叔大概在边吼骂边气急败坏地打着方向盘。居民区相对安静，夜已深，窗户紧锁，窗帘被拉开一角，好奇窥视的眼光如鬼如魅围绕身旁。他继续笑。这一场异常盛大的游戏已经升级到他独角的演出。  
警笛声渐渐行远，嘈杂褪去，他落在楼顶，仰望天空。  
直升机在呼呼作响的北风里来临，他眯起眼睛，上面垂下来绳梯做着记号，是的，凌晨两点五十二分，今夜到此为止，谢谢光临，我赢了。  
冰冷的手枪抵上他的额头。  
“怪盗KID。”  
握枪的少年有着和他一样颜色的眼睛，在夜的衬托下呈现出一种深沉近墨的蓝。声音里带着不可错认的冷傲。  
“你太大意了。”  
他的身形微顿，眼里有没能遮掩过去的些微讶异，再抬头，枪口就落到了鼻尖的位置。对面的眼睛在自信满满地笑。  
“你的共犯接到错误指示，现在应该在毫不相干的地方焦急等待，怎样，还不束手就擒么。”  
“……”  
身着夜行衣的怪盗侧了侧脑袋，耳朵捕捉到杂乱风声中另一股暗流。  
“能追到这里是你的本事，大侦探。”  
在对方错愕的目光里他慢慢松开抓着绳梯的手，一点一点往下沉，身体开始悬空。  
“但你忘了。”他用略带赞赏的语气笑着说。“既是怪盗KID的同犯，又怎么可能如此轻易落入由侦探所设下的，业余又蹩脚的圈套呢。”  
他朝着工藤点头示意。“再见，晚安。”  
坐在直升机里的侦探尚未反应过来，自身所在的海拔被猛地拉高，工藤诧异地转过头去质问驾驶员：“怎么回事？”  
“后面那架直升机——难道不是搜查科的吗——太疯狂了——”  
巨大的噪音将怪盗轻轻的笑声卷走。  
风向又在转了。  
工藤近乎惊惧地看着行事大胆的怪盗又一次铤而走险，他看着他猛地松手，凭借一条细铁索吊在半空，以让人心惊胆战的轻松姿势左右摇晃。  
风大得根本睁不开眼睛，居民区里位置狭窄，他们迫不得己节节攀升，终于与后面的直升机形成足够的高度差，工藤看见永不认输的怪盗朝他挥臂致意，反身攀住那边垂下来的绳梯。  
有一个模糊的人影从驾驶室里向他伸出手。  
那才是你真正的共犯吧，工藤在心里想。

黑羽快斗紧紧抓住上面伸下来的援手，五指被冻得失去知觉，扑克脸早就在寒风里凝结成型，直到整个人被提上去滚进座位里，还是维持着一个僵硬如蛹的姿势。  
“寺寺寺井，”他从头发到牙齿都打着颤，“衣衣衣服。”  
对面的人抛给他一条毛毯，淡定的声音像是幻觉。“裹上。”  
他觉得自己从头到脚都又冷又硬，脖子抬起来发出咔咔的响声，眼睛里有着夜雾的潮润。  
“白白白马？”  
乱走的手指插进他的头发，回答他的是轻柔的吻。  
“你不是今今晚的航航班么？”  
“我在机场大厅看到画面报道，工藤他带了枪。”  
“那那那个家伙一直是用用用枪的。”  
“别再说话了。”  
白马强行将他的脑袋按向自己的胸口。那里正在快速张缩的器官背叛了它主人平静的语气。  
快斗闷闷地笑起来。  
“你又浪费一张机票是不是？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“败家子。”  
“嘘。”  
直升机在自动导航系统的指引下以稳定的速度往郊外飞去。  
手指可以活动了，然后是身体，快斗抽着鼻子用一种近似亲吻的动作在对方温热的颈窝处替自己的嘴唇和脸颊汲取着热量。白马扶着他的肩。  
“你这样会违反约定。”  
“什么约定？”  
侧着头看过来的眼神里充满恶魔的无辜。  
“你。不能。”白马一个词一个词地说道，“被。工藤。抓到。”  
将脑袋滚在他肩膀上的人突地就笑了。手指点上他的唇，指尖凉意犹在。  
“你嫉妒了。”他说。语气不怀好意。“样子很难看。”  
白马的手探上他的额头。随即皱了皱眉。  
热而潮湿的鼻息落在他的颈侧，快斗咕哝着，“白马，嫉妒，工藤，哈哈哈……”  
白马突然看见他转过身，用一种近乎孩子气的动作揉着眼睛。  
“怎么可能呢。”  
他听见他轻轻说。  
“一个习惯拿着枪指着我的人，怎么可能也成为共犯呢。”  
凌晨三点零六分。  
快斗裹着身边人脱下来的大衣抖索地看着窗外黑成一片的夜景。  
白马坐在他身后斜几公分的位置，看见他的眼神空旷如也。  
额间还残留着手枪那特有的金属触感，冷，生硬，还有带来的麻痒。  
快斗闭上眼睛。哗哗空气卷动的声音响过耳际，如同飓风过境。  
因为身后的人自始至终没有再说一句话。所以他的心里干净得不留一片残痕。

许久以后。

快斗蜷起身子。  
“你怎么又回来了呢，白马。”

少年清冷的声线里揉进无法诉说的寂寥。

  
凌晨三点五十二分。  
黑羽快斗一脚深一脚浅地踩着地上的树叶，双手紧紧抓着毛毯，吸着鼻子往前走，冷不防身形歪了歪。  
“糟糕…明天还有期末模拟考…”  
白马将他扶住。“现在似乎不是担心这个的时候吧。”  
快斗狠狠地打了个喷嚏。  
“考试什么的，你反正缺席也不是一次两次了。”  
“……”  
摇摇晃晃如伤患的少年猛地转过身，一脸悲愤：“你这是什么话！什么话啊！有你这样笨的共犯吗！既然知道直升机只能降落在郊外就该同时准备好轿车接应的吧——哪里有[徒步]回家的怪盗啊！”  
“我错了。不该特意从机场飙车回来救你的。”  
“嘿，”快斗突然笑起来，“你就让我死在工藤手里算了。”  
“……”  
白马停下脚步，很严肃地看着他。“你再这样没觉悟我就不干了。”  
快斗朝他点点头。“对哦，好好的说什么死不死的呢，要和工藤去lovelove才比较像话。”  
在前面几公分处的少年微顿，没有回答，像是没听见一般继续往前走。  
风又拼命地吹。快斗冻得全身发抖，毛毯抵挡不了深秋的寒意，多日累积下来的习惯让他往同伴的方向挪了挪。脚步跟紧。前胸差点贴上白马的后背，他大声地吸鼻子。  
“你不是要和工藤去lovelove么，去找他啊。”  
话虽这样说着，对方还是将他拉到怀里，将毛毯再裹紧一点，双臂再圈牢。  
“差不多也是你的极限了吧，已经给寺井管家打过电话了，他会开车来接我们。”  
胸口麻痒一片，白马清楚地感到他那不安分的小宿敌在笑。  
“嫉妒工藤……哈哈哈哈……”  
“你的脑子被风灌满了吗，黑羽君。”  
快斗没有答话，笑声渐渐低落下去，白马垂下头，恰好看见他蓝得近乎透明的眼眸里一闪而过的碎片。  
“你可以对比一下。”  
“……啊？”  
快斗抬起头。微弱的月光下勉强可以看清白马脸上的神情，并不能算的上是在笑，一种近乎认真，又似乎有些难过，还有点探究性的目光，原本暖性的褐眸在夜色里显得深沉如墨，逐渐接近，再往上仰了仰。  
白马将唇贴在他的额头中间，被工藤的手枪所指过的地方。然后下滑。到鼻尖，再到他的嘴唇。  
一个单纯不带情色意味的吻。  
快斗微微垂着眼睛，唇角逐渐裂开一个微笑。变得狗血了啊，白马。  
“少爷！”  
突来的呼唤让他转过头。寺井管家推开车门一脸的焦虑，见到少年松了一口气，视线再往上移，又露出些微的呆滞。  
“快斗少爷……？”  
“啊，对。”快斗听出了句尾那个问号，很是随便地挥一下手，“这是白马总监家的公子白马探，和我们是一伙的。”  
这句话他说得很慢，于是句尾的时候已经有了狡黠的笑容。  
白马无奈地告诉管家说刚才是他打的电话，对，没关系他赶到得及时，您的快斗少爷安然无恙。  
“还有，”白马放开快斗，从大衣里抽出一个信封，“这是明天早晨飞往法国的机票，一年一度的巴黎时装展，欢迎您再次莅临。”  
快斗有些迷糊地想起是啊上次的时装展就是被这个人赞助了寺井的往返机票才得以报销的，于是又闷闷地笑起来。“去吧，”他说，“便宜不占白不占呀。”  
快斗一直等白马将车开到他家门口才转头正视对方。“你把寺井引开，算准了我家没人是么。”  
白马按在安全带上的手顿了顿：“嗯。”  
“嗯你个头，”快斗爬下轿车摇摇晃晃站在路边，“我这就向中森去自首。”  
“是吗，请便。”  
快斗有些气恼地看着白马轻车熟路用备用钥匙开门的动作。  
“我改变主意了，”他在后面说，“我去找工藤吧，他家有喝不完的黑咖啡。”  
“……”  
他看着白马进了屋，碰一下触摸式开关，靠着门，双手插在口袋里，将头轻轻一晃。脸上多了温雅的微笑。  
“你不会的。”  
他走过去，很努力地平视对方的眼睛。橘黄色的门灯是几十米内唯一的光源，和白马的眼睛很配，原本便靠近暖色调的褐眸里便多了一层温柔的恍惚。  
啪。  
自动计时的灯光熄灭，原本温柔的假象便被一种锋芒暗藏的犀利所取代。  
快斗眯起眼睛。  
半晌，他叹笑。摊开手。“是我输了呢。”

和以往一样。

他意兴阑珊地爬着楼梯，走之前忘记了开暖气，家里四壁冰凉。白马将他推到卧室里把门关上，又去锁窗。他终于笑起来，干什么？这是干什么嗯？  
“脱衣服，睡觉。”  
他侧过头。“这样流氓的话真想让那些崇拜你的女性见识一下。”  
对方却没有在听，白马掏出怀表看了下。“还有三小时五十二分钟四十七秒能够用来给你补眠。”  
快斗坐在床上，KID的白礼服压在身下让他重心不稳，索性向后躺倒。  
手指有了知觉却离灵活还有一段距离，光是胸前衬衫的扣子就让他努力半天，最终对面的人看不下去，坐过来帮他一粒粒解开。他还是侧着头笑。  
“这些动作，配上你刚才那句话，真是流氓的最终定义。”  
“从法律上看，只要对方从心理生理上都不抵抗，就构不成犯罪。”  
快斗象征性地踢了一下腿，被对方自然地避过。  
“口不对心的也不算。”  
“哎呀白马我真是太爱你了，好爱好爱你。”  
“自然偶尔也会有两句实话。”  
“……”  
斗篷被扔在地上，然后是衬衫，再是长裤。白马将他塞进被窝，掖好被角。  
“白马奶妈，”被裹成蛹状的少年捏着嗓子叫道，“我睡不着。”  
“需要牛奶吗，黑羽小朋友？”  
黑羽小朋友细声细气地说：“我想听故事～”  
“……”白马随手拿起桌面上一本小说，“那是一个月黑风高的晚上——”  
“不要听恐怖故事！”  
“在很久很久以前——”  
“也不要听童话故事。”  
“夏洛克福尔摩斯和他的老鹰……”  
“把自己放到推理名著里去实现穿越这件事，实在是太无耻了，白马。”  
坐在椅子上的少年啪地合上书，起身，转移阵地，体重让床侧陷下去一块，俯下身时阴影遮住他正因闷笑而颤抖的眼睫。“你太难弄了，黑羽小朋友。”  
快斗伸出一只手摸索着找到对方的领带，在手腕上缠上两圈，往下用力，亲吻时就有了着力点。  
“你被教坏了，黑羽小朋友。”白马的声音带着笑意。“你想听的分明是情色故事。”  
“嗯，”快斗睁开一只眼睛，“你来讲一个。然后我会把整个故事录下来刻盘转卖给电台，NHK国际广播的深夜档一定需要这种节目。”  
“你也就会做这样见不得人的事。”  
“咦咦，说你自己呢吧？刚刚是谁扒光了同学的衣服？”  
“说得我好像逼良为娼似的……”  
难道不是么，快斗吐血。  
他感到白马在用温柔的手势抚摸他的头发，然后用同等温柔令他警惕的语气说：“我还是来讲个童话故事吧。”  
快斗屏着气等下文。  
“在很久很久以前他们幸福地生活在了一起。故事讲完了。”  
“……”  
他翻个身，将脑袋拼命拱进枕头里。在头顶摩挲的手落到了肩膀，白马用带笑的声音问他：“怎么，不满意么，黑羽小朋友？”  
“我对你这种敷衍的态度感到愤怒，白马奶妈。”  
正在玩弄着他耳朵上软骨的手指停顿了下。“敷衍么？”  
温软的目光从他的身上抽离，快斗翻过身，看见白马藏在黑暗里的脸。  
“我倒觉得这是个很童话的故事呢。”  
白马的声音里隐进几乎不可察觉的恍惚。

  
窗外阴雨连绵，黑羽快斗心情却不错，他拉着白马到墙上所贴的巨大的世界地图前：“快举手宣誓，你一辈子都是KID的奴隶，要帮他偷警备图偷内衣，他的真实身份永远是你的秘密。”  
向来淡定的侦探这次终于用惊疑的目光看着他，“黑羽君，你真的傻了。”  
他嘻嘻笑，将对方逼到墙角，“快说。”  
暖蓝色的眼眸从不逃避，笑意封存在嘴角，眼底的倔强却让白马看出了一些端倪。去又折返的大侦探慢慢一字一句地重复，“KID是你我的秘密。”  
他眨眨眼，轻轻笑，手上不断用力，骨节开始泛出一种青白色。白马开始感觉到痛，却只是好看地皱眉。快斗突然拉起他的手亲吻。“带你去看一个地方。”  
白马看着这个少年将他们的手叠在一起放在墙壁他父亲的油画上，稍作用力，暗门开启。  
快斗抬起双臂在密室里转上一圈，笑得如同孩子。“欢迎来到我的世界，白马君。”  
他嘴角的笑痕折裂成一朵朵新生的花，眼中的颜色艳如沧海。白马却走过去扳住他的手。一点一点把他脸上的笑意抹掉。  
“不要装了，快斗。”  
金发少年的声音听起来有些心疼。  
“在我这里，不用装了。”  
“……”  
听到这句话的快斗却突然地转过身，潇洒地一挥手臂：“在这里有所有你能想到的可以用来指责KID的证据，”他这样说道，“我父亲的，寺井管家的，我的。”然后眨眨眼。“随便挑吧。”  
“这就是你的不对了，黑羽君。”  
对面的人没有对怪盗这突如其来的自首行为而感到惊讶，语气里依旧是一如既往的淡定。  
“既然这样大方，刚才就不要让我发誓不说出去啊。”  
白马站在原地没有动，带有穿透力的目光也一直锁在他如室外空气般湿润的瞳膜上。  
“你果然还是不信任我么。”

他看着这个抛弃八千英里外岛国的糟糕天气又回到他身边的侦探。  
对方的眼神里带着一些探究，更多的是蕴含着自信的波澜不惊。其实谁都知道这是一个根本不需要回答的问题，在很久以前答案就被刻死在黑夜里。  
[怎么可能呢。]  
他有些哀伤地看着这密室的四周。  
[连最原始最基本的，成为KID的钥匙，都一并交到你手上了啊。]

快斗最终挑了挑嘴角。

in your hand the means; in your heart the will.

  
大雨落到下午就停了，像一道阳光般沐浴着众少女心灵的白马探又出现在教室里。  
“哎——不是说回英国了吗——怎么又回来了——”  
黑羽快斗心情大好地看着对方在这样的问题里疲于脱身，一面大力拍着损友的肩膀：知藤不要哭了，我发誓我不是[恰好]错过模拟考的，你看过两天正式的期末考我还是要参加的，哎呀至于复习什么的，嘛……  
白马用温柔的微笑挡回第十五位女同学的慰问，似是感叹般地说：“诶，为什么黑羽君也缺席半天却没有女孩子注意呢。”  
“……”  
快斗的嘴角歪了歪，原本盛得满满的笑意全部打翻成了怒气。“你什么意思！”  
恰好从后门抱着一叠书进来的青子打断两人剑拔弩张的气氛，她一面发着练习册一面惊叹。“白马君你居然这么快又回来了，诶，是没有走么，太好了，琉都刚刚还在说下次的校庆活动没有白马君会很难组织……”女孩子发完了练习册走回座位，一眨眼又换了一种和方才的温柔截然不同的语气：“快斗！你这个笨蛋把脚给我从椅子上放下来！刚下过雨会有泥的呀真是太糟糕啦你！”  
白马以微笑向快斗表达了[我没说错吧]这几个字，后者的扑克脸终于也扭曲了。  
“你才糟糕吧——我早上缺席你是不是没帮我打请假条？——就知道女人靠不住——”  
“请假条？”青子的脸上露出了惊讶的神情。“那是什么？哦对了，快斗，”女孩子眯起眼睛托起腮吃吃地笑，“内山叫你放学后去补考哦。”  
“……”快斗大怒，“白马他——”  
“白马君？”青子缓慢地眨了眨眼，“白马君这样常年成绩优等的人，怎么样都无所谓啦。”

啊啊啊——啊啊啊——啊啊啊啊——

“黑羽君。就算这个作者再怎么无良，你这样放纵她凑字数也是不对的。”

  
放学的时候又下起了雨。  
快斗一脸郁卒地从内山办公室走出来时，白马正微笑着合上怀表。  
“二十五分三十六秒，对于一门限时四十五分钟的考试来说，不错的表现呢，黑羽君。”  
快斗用混着得意和些小不屑的目光看回去，“作为一个知名侦探，你还真是无事可做啊，白马。”  
“哪里哪里。”白马眯起带笑的瞳眸。“原本的计划被打乱了自然时间段上会多出空白，这并非我预料之中的事情。”  
说了半天依旧是他的错。  
快斗拎起书包甩过肩头，以一副[老子不和你计较]的神态大大咧咧往外走，“我今晚回去就换锁——”  
白马笑笑跟在他后面。  
走过两三条街道，快斗突然回过头，撸一把已经贴在额头上的头发，水滴淅淅沥沥顺着指缝往下掉，他像是想起了一件值得惊讶的事般问道：“伞呢，假洋鬼子？”  
白马耸耸肩。“借给中森小姐了。”顿了顿，又补充一句。“一位绅士的伞永远是为身边的小姐们所准备着的。”  
说完这句话白马往前走了两步，觉得不对，回过头来，身边的少年果然停在了路中央，神情里微有些错愕，转而变为不满，在片刻的呆滞后跳起来追上：“白马！你不要太过分了！”  
“你，也，嫉妒了？”  
对方的目光里玩味的成分大于一切，快斗却听见了那个让他发笑的关键词：“也？白马，也？”  
前方的人回过头去继续走。  
后面扒过来一只手，按在白马的肩膀上，再是安静里暗藏锐利的眼神，头发在雨水的作用下很容易便变得柔软服帖，声线再刻意压低一些，这是KID最方便也是最完美的变装。  
“白马君，你在想什么呢。”  
白马近距离地打量着这张标记着工藤新一的脸。然后兴趣缺缺地转过头。  
“喂！”假工藤笑了，“你太不配合了。”  
“黑羽君我告诉你，雨中接吻拥抱这种场景的下一幕往往是躺床上感冒发烧。何况我对这种变装没有兴趣。”  
前面的人不动声色地揉乱他的头发，将水汽转移到掌心。拉着他往前走。  
“我才没有嫉妒——”变回自身的怪盗这样说着，“我要向你宣战！宣战！”  
白马第三次在雨中停下脚步，有些无奈地想这样下去就算没接吻拥抱也非得感冒不可。  
“宣战？”  
“对！”他一转眼又换成自负的神情，张开双臂，“你不要以为只有你一个懂得何为绅士！”  
白马在尽量礼仪许可的范围内露出了错愕的神色。  
快斗收起这个张狂的姿势，朝对面伸出一只手，掌心湿润，天地间灵动被收敛在他低垂又扬起的眼眸里。  
“来啊。”他低低地说。笑意填满眼神里的缝隙。“打个赌。赌上KID的名义。”

  
浴室的水哗哗流，白马在外面敲门，里面没有人应，推开门后看见的是半颗浮在水面上的只露出两只眼睛一把乱草头发的脑袋。  
看惯了浴室作为杀人现场的侦探并没有对这个危险的场景做出多么惊讶的反应，白马走过去在浴缸边蹲下，减少身高差以平视他的眼睛，然后说，“黑羽君。”  
水面上浮起一串小泡泡。  
“你想淹死自己的话，完全可以不用回家来做这件事情。”  
咕嘟嘟嘟嘟。  
“喝饱了水撑死的样子是很难看的，黑羽君。”  
警告说到后来就带进了明显的调侃成分，白马抓着快斗的头发把他从满缸肥皂水里拖起来，不出所料地对方开始踢腾，到后来就真的没什么必要从浴缸里出来了。  
白马把橡皮小鸭子从自己的头发上拿下来，擦一擦递还给他，附带一个[我没有生气]的微笑：“站起来。”  
快斗没有动，他看着白马开始一颗一颗地解衬衫的扣子。  
“混蛋，我马上出去，别脱了，会溢出来的，喂！”  
“你要去哪里？”  
地板上的水渍哗啦又扩大一摊。快斗的目光开始满地乱跑，伸手一抓将橡皮鸭再扔过去，“喏。”  
白马有些好笑地将玩具丢掉，打开淋浴头，抓住他的脖颈将那颗不安分的小脑袋塞到水流下。  
“喂！啊咳咳咳，混蛋——”  
他一翻手，华丽敏捷捉住对方手腕的动作却和正源源不断涌出的孩子气抱怨里正相反，再眨眼，白马便看到一片沉而静的蓝。冷静分析事态时的KID模式全开状态。  
“我告诉你啊，白马。”快斗盈盈笑着说。“在这个气候反常且严重缺水的世界里，你这样做实在太浪费了。”  
窗外的雨哗哗哗地下。  
白马把视线从百叶窗外拉回来，不急不缓地开口，“如果我们身处非洲或许我会同意你的话，黑羽君，但事实是日本的冬季也会有连绵不断的阴雨天气，如果我没有记错的话，东京并不在严重缺水的城市之列。”  
等对方用严肃且理所当然近似学术性探讨的语气将这句话说完的时候，快斗已经滚到了床上。  
他挥挥手，一副[随便你吧爱咋咋地]的神情，窝过枕头把自己蜷起来，熟悉的床总是最能令人放松的地方，哦哦睡眠我来了——  
正要合上的眼睛猛地又睁开，快斗想起一件很重要的事情：“喂！”  
白马打开衣柜翻找起他几个星期前留在这里的一件衬衫。“什么事，黑羽君？”  
“你，你，你，”他对着白马弯腰的动作你了半天，“你到底要在我这里蹭吃蹭住多久？”  
白马直起腰。  
快斗有些僵硬地看着对方用一种好整以暇的速度转过身，走到床边，低下头，眼神温柔无害，语调轻柔，说出来的话也只是重复他自己的词句，“我，在你这里，蹭吃蹭住？”然后不知为何背脊上就凉了一片。  
“没…没…没有的事……”  
没有的是你的志气吧！快斗事后抱着被子呜呜在心里哭。  
白马端着简单的晚饭就是黑羽家仅剩的面包和果酱来到他面前，又恢复一贯的笑脸：“啊对了，你想要打的那个赌的下文是？”  
快斗一边努力吞咽着干巴巴的面包一边眨眼睛，终于想起自己回家前说过的话，但是那句豪情万丈的战争宣言被白马的[算了吧如果感冒了就什么都不用讲了]给拦截了回去，他越想越不忿，于是继续方才的豪情开始挥手臂。  
“和我约会吧，白马！”  
“……”  
豪情万丈的战争宣言瞬间升华为豪情万丈的爱情宣言，白马再顾不得礼仪是否允许，前一刻温和带笑的神情后一秒彻底地转变成了震惊和错愕。  
“约会，你听得懂么？”快斗把扑克脸伸到他面前，“date。一起。出去。约会。”  
“嗯，我明白，之前不过是对于黑羽君居然比我更早提出这项提议而小小地表示了一下惊讶而已。”  
白马恢复正常的语调里带着轻微的赞叹。  
“你居然对我们的关系已经正确理解到这种地步了么，黑羽君。”  
不出所料，面前的扑克脸扭曲了。  
“地步？哪种地步？”快斗伸出一只因正义而颤抖的手指，“你——我——床——还刚从浴室里出来——这样的时间地点人物组合怎么看都很有问题吧！你还有脸说！”  
“我……”  
白马很严肃地正视着他。  
“我很佩服能将我的每句话都理解并扭曲到外太空去的黑羽君你。”

  
第二天天气依旧很糟糕。知藤和佐佐木惊惧地看着一脸灿烂傻笑如春天提早来临的快斗交头接耳。他傻了吧。一定是傻了。被白马给（哔——）傻了对不对。快斗我们没有保护好你真的是我们的错但是白马他的确是个不错的情人选择所以你就放心地去吧阿弥陀佛……  
“周日下午！”快斗啪啪地拍着桌子大声宣布，“你们两个来银座的咖啡厅。”  
损友们的下巴掉在了地上，随后痛心疾首地捡起来开始借题发挥果然有富阔的少爷撑腰是不一样的气派呀那种物价昂贵的地方也敢去云云，快斗也难得地没有反驳，反而笑眯眯地看着他们，最后知藤不说话了，他和佐佐木的心里都在流着血泪，快斗，你傻得好啊。  
“我和白马的妹妹要约会。”  
快斗极其流畅自然地吐出这一句话。  
“哦和白马，白马的，白马的，谁……？”  
他看见对面俩损友的眼睛脱了框滚到操场上面一圈还找不到回家的路，于是得意地笑了。  
“想不想来看看？”

  
“白马——的——妹妹——啊啊啊啊啊——”

所以都说了这样凑字数是不道德的。

“[白马君有妹妹]？对啊，黑羽君，我有妹妹么？”  
问这句话的人额头的青筋一跳一跳地越发明显，他连忙嘻嘻笑着敷衍，“哎呀白马，这你就笨了啊。”  
哪里来的妹妹。不就是你嘛。  
“你看我牺牲了我黑羽快斗17年纯洁无瑕的恋爱史来陪你约会，你还不能穿个女装满足一下大众么。”  
大众？谁是大众？白马向前跨一步。面前的小脑袋缩了缩，马上倔强地反弹，快斗直着脖子一副死相：“话都放出去了，你爱来不来吧。”  
“我不来？”白马的手搭上了他的头顶，“我不来你怎么办？”  
快斗考虑了一会儿，露出天真烂漫的笑脸。  
“我去找工藤。”

整个城市落雨落到灰色。

夜晚的时候白马找不见了自家恋人，原来他在密室里翻变装用的衣柜。看见白马进来快斗笑得更加绚烂如花，将一件件有蕾丝边或是泡泡裙的女装拿出来在对方身上比划。是哪件比较好？高雅的晚礼服还是青春的粉红色外套，哈哈哈哈白马，粉红色，哈哈哈哈……  
打闹的时候他撞翻旁边的椅子。白马将他压在桌面上以防他滑到地上，然后空气里就有了不安分的因素。  
“呐呐，我可以满足你的要求哦，”快斗笑得不怀好意，“你想扮成什么样的女孩？对了，你不会变声吧，别担心，”他啪啪地拍着对方的肩膀，“我会用腹语术来帮你瞒过去，你想要什么样的声音？萝莉的？御姐的？有奇怪英国口音的？”  
白马用一种肃穆的神情看着他。  
“这些不重要吧，快斗。”  
对方这样无奈地喊他的名字。  
“重要的是…”  
白马笑了笑。  
“你想要什么样的恋人？”  
他不说话了。视线里白马长长长长地注视着他，微眯起眼睛，暖茶色的瞳仁里填充着他所熟悉却又怕看到的温柔。  
偶尔也问问你自己吧。对方说。你，想要的，是什么。

是什么呢？

快斗的脸上出现空白，瞳孔中微弱的闪烁却背叛了他因倔强而紧抿的唇。  
他最想要的就印在那里。

in my eyes the desire; in my mind the hope.

周六晚上情况却有了变化。  
这个夜晚并不算黑羽快斗正常的周末晚上之一，原因是他出预告函了。  
接到警局通知的时候白马正在监督快斗给华生喂食，以免爱捣蛋的恋人一个不留神把他的宠物毒死。手机里中森警官的声音明显上了火，[KID那个混蛋，连仅仅参展两天的皇冠也不放过——]  
白马放下电话后用疑惑的眼神看过去。  
“从我搜集的资料来看，皇冠上的宝石一定不是潘多拉，”侦探这样说着。“即使如此你也还是要去么？”  
“那当然啦！”对面的少年开心地拿着一根小棍逗着老鹰，白马黑线地看着自家宠物华丽升级为马戏团里愤怒的小丑。“不活动一下手脚和大脑都会生锈。何况……”  
快斗用能把他拍进地里生根的力道拍着白马的肩膀。  
“你不是为了留下来好好协助KID才选择不去伦敦的么，好哥们，我怎么能辜负你的好意呢！”  
“……”

那么再想象一下开篇时的场景，东京，盛夜，众多围观者，警车围满三条街，尚未从上次失败抓捕的打击里恢复过来的中森警官差点吼掉舌头，[这次一定要把那个混小子抓到！一定！]旁边不知情的实习警员信心满满地跟着喊[是！]然后得到老警员们心照不宣的白眼。  
“诶……这次又会被怎么耍呢……”  
私底下听见这样的哀叹，不光是当事人本身，连白马都把持不住自己的面部神经。  
“那么，这次你又打算怎么演呢，亲爱的怪盗君？”  
快斗竖起一只手指。“嘘，不可说。”  
白马看着少年自信里透着闪亮愉悦的笑容有一瞬间的失神。  
“对了——”已经迅速潜进博物馆后门的小宿敌又把脑袋探出来。“你也不要输给那个人哦。”  
他微愣，随后轻轻地笑。  
[在说谁呢。黑羽君。]

在展览大厅待命时白马感到有人从后面接近，回过头，看见当晚另一个镁光灯下的主角。  
长得和自家小宿敌一模一样的脸上有着几乎相同又多了一种锐利的自负，对方并没有浪费时间和他招呼，却是老实不客气地伸出手扯住他脸颊两部的肌肉，往外扯，疼痛是必然的，但是白马良好的家教不允许他在被人扯嘴角时发出抗议，于是他耐心地等到对方验证完毕，并且微笑。  
“因为KID扮成你会很容易。”对方这样解释道，意味不明。  
此时有个小警员从白马身后擦过，留下一声轻笑。白马在心里暗暗想快斗你又偷用我的男性香水了，一面还要装得若无其事：  
“是么，KID似乎扮成工藤君的次数也不少。”  
“那么，”对面的人似笑非笑地看着他，“为什么你没有第一时间来验明我的真身？”  
白马环视着周围，“那不需要吧。”  
“还是说，你已经知道KID会扮成谁了呢？”  
工藤新一的声音并不大，白马却听出了其中大于等于百分之九十的把握，这在一个侦探的耳里就意味着下一步对方会做出相应的指证。  
问题有些严重了啊。  
白马将目光聚焦在对面少年的瞳孔里，日光灯的白色过于浓烈，对方微眯起眼睛，一丝丝的锐利自从容不迫的蓝色里逸逃而出。  
然后。  
“……你说什么，白马？”

啪。  
电源被切断的声音。

中森警官怒吼着[又是这个把戏！]捏碎了对讲机，黑暗里脚步声杂成一片，触碰式的警报器只是响了一下便骤然而停，大声喊叫的指令惊慌的尖叫四散而开，这样一个混乱的场景。  
然而就是在这样一个混乱且熟悉的场景里，原本应该随着忙碌的两位少年侦探，谁也没有动。  
感官一向比常人敏锐的工藤在黑暗里察觉到有一道令他浑身发冷的目光停留在他的身上，只是很短暂的一个瞬间，便突兀地消失了。  
白马的声音随后响起来。  
“我什么都没有说。工藤君。”

宝石不见了。  
奇就奇在KID自始至终没有出现在犯罪现场，收藏柜附近的红外线没有被触动，玻璃表面也没有任何指纹，但宝石的的确确不见了。  
白马看着工藤揪起秀气的眉，心里清楚地知道对方正在因为自己的置身事外而感到困惑。  
因为算准了我是共犯，才站到这边来的吧，工藤君。  
气得鼻子都歪了的中森警官还在怒吼[不可能！除非他会飞！否则不可能没有指纹！]旁边的警员咕哝一句[KID原本就是会飞的。]被狠狠地打了头。[笨蛋！你见过这么小的KID么！他还能变身不成！]  
“鸽子。”  
工藤突然这样轻轻地说。  
“那家伙居然用鸽子把宝石叼走了？”  
白马没有说话。  
“也不对…”对方狐疑地打量着玻璃柜，“这次是皇冠，单凭鸽子叼不动…也不会没有留下羽毛——难道说——”  
白马的眉头突然跳了一下，身边的侦探吐出一口气。  
两人的神情都从一种大彻大悟渐进到匪夷所思。  
“……不会吧。”

KID的出逃地点每每选在天台不是没有原因的，原因就是他需要月光来验明宝石的真假。  
工藤推开天台门时恰好看见对方脸上一闪而过细小却的确存在的失望，作为侦探的大脑便开始条件反射地运转，但只能说是资料不足而分析不出原因，再看向对面时KID已经换上了一贯的自信微笑。  
“这个我不要了。”  
一整个皇冠从对面砸过来，工藤黑线着把插在裤袋里的手掏出来将珍贵的展品接住。  
见对方没有要逗留的意思，侦探便出声喊住他：  
“是猎鹰吧。”  
“……”  
白衣怪盗转过身来，唇齿间发出一个近似爆破音的轻笑。“反应真慢啊，大侦探。”  
他打个响指，一群白鸽从工藤的身后腾起，众星捧月般围绕着对方所说的猎鹰，巨大的阴影从头顶擦过，停落在怪盗的手臂上。  
推理正确的侦探却没有因此而露出满意的神色。  
“老鹰和鸽子…”工藤这样问，“不是天敌么？”  
“是的啊。”  
对面的人用毫不在意的语气回答道。  
“侦探和怪盗也是的。”

  
回到家后快斗发现自己挂了彩。他指着受伤的手臂大喊[喂白马！你家老鹰抓到我了！]对方拿了绷带在他面前摇头。[谁叫你不和我打招呼就借走了华生。]KID原本就不适合和老鹰同时出现的吧，[你太会异想天开了。]  
“说起来。”白马用力一扯绷带，快斗痛得眼泪差点掉下来，[笨蛋你轻点！]“明天真的没关系么。”  
“有什么关系！”快斗捂着伤口拧脖子。“说好了的，你不许抵赖。”  
白马用[自说自话的人一直是黑羽君吧]的眼光打量着他。  
快斗窝在沙发上嘿嘿地笑，脑中开始嘎拉拉播放第二天的小剧场，嗯，该怎么整白马才比较有趣呢，让他穿上泡泡裙？十公分的高跟鞋？亮红色的丝带绑在头发上？  
茶几上的老鹰和鸽子争抢着喝水，终于哗啦一声打翻了盘子。  
“啊！”他指着前面，“你家这只鹰又在欺负我的鸽子——”  
白马看着自家华生在十几只白鸽的攻击下狠命扑闪着翅膀，想，这根本是你家鸽多势众在欺负它好吧。  
华生终于受不了如此虐待飞回自家主人肩头，后面的白鸽不依不饶，快斗挥着手叫好，“上啊！朱丽叶！戳它！”白马在满屋飞舞的羽毛里露出无奈的的神情。  
“黑羽君。”  
快斗笑嘻嘻地怂恿华生，“拉屎！快拉！”  
“……”  
他笑得闪亮，“啊白马，我来替你教训这些不听话的宠物。”向前一步，扑倒。猎鹰和白鸽统统惊慌地扑闪着翅膀飞起，高高盘旋在他们的头顶。快斗抵着对方的鼻尖，白马便看见一片温润的蓝。单纯。快乐的。小恶魔。  
他的身体突然再往下倾。双唇相接时白马觉得舌尖一痛。他迅速抽离，齿间夹着一朵玫瑰花。  
“很神奇吧。”快斗含糊地说。  
枝茎上的荆棘刺破了他的嘴唇。一滴血珠滚下来，滴到白马的眼角边，再下滑。  
再看过去时快斗的眼里便多了一种意味不明的深邃。  
“这是我给你的第一个魔法。白马君。”

钟声敲响零点。

快斗自知那天晚上失了不少的血，以至走起路来摇摇晃晃。新生的太阳在他的眼里像个流黄的荷包蛋，腿一软差点又撞到冰箱。白马及时将他扶住。  
“别勉强。”对方这样说。  
快斗垂着头嗤嗤地笑，一把抓过对方的腰。“怎么可以呢，和女孩子约会时要全神贯注才对。”  
他侧过脸仰头看他。笑容如同窗外的荷包蛋般明媚。白马看了他很久，眼神渐渐变得柔软。  
“好吧。”他听见对方很轻很轻地叹了一口气。“不过我有个要求。”  
“我尽量满足。”  
白马的嘴角明显地抽了一下。  
“我的妹妹，可不可以，是，平胸？”

  
“白马——的妹妹——是——是——啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

然而已经没有人会对这种明显凑字数的行动来做出评论了。

  
周日，天晴，知藤和佐佐木一早便来到了银座咖啡厅打伏击。两个损友激动得连话都说不好，只能互相咬着拳头星星眼地期盼这命运一刻的到来。我的娘，快斗这孩子终于开窍了。而且还是白马的妹妹！白马的！妹妹！白马家和黑羽家一定是世交。不不，世敌。对对，罗密欧和朱丽叶那种。  
旷世佳人终于姗姗来迟，知藤由衷发出赞叹：“快看快看，快斗幸福得连走路都一步三晃了。”佐佐木接过望远镜然后狠命点头。“苍白的脸上浮着幸福的红晕。”  
快斗一脚踩碎了高档红木地板：“我先去教训他们两个！”  
“哎，”白马拉住他，笑着凑近，压低声音。“不是你想要高调的么。”  
快斗郁卒地纳闷为何高调了半天丢的还是自家的脸，一愣神，看见白马还笑盈盈地站在一边看着自己，这才想起要给“女士”拉开座位，又要来两份甜品单。  
一旁的野战突击员这才开始对约会的另一位主角评头论足。和白马很像。不，是太像了。好冷淡。哪里，分明是腹黑的温柔。  
“你哪里学来这种词的？”佐佐木严肃地看着损友。  
知藤避而不答，将望远镜下移，“说起来…这姑娘没穿高跟鞋呢……错觉吧，似乎比快斗要高上那么一点？”  
何止是一点。  
快斗喀吧捏碎了手中的饼干。  
白马朝他微笑。  
“哎，这姑娘还平胸。”  
蒙娜丽莎的微笑扭曲了一下，快斗捏碎了第二块饼干。  
“快斗怎么这么木纳呀，哪里有出来约会就喝着咖啡干坐着的？说话呀，说话，笨死了……”  
白马的手在桌面上动了一下，明显想要按住即将进入暴走状态的快斗，却又忍了下来，微笑，咖啡，他这才想起这次高调约会的目的。  
要！忍！耐！（……）  
快斗将手盖过对方的马克杯，轻轻一晃，原本的黑咖啡上便浮起了一层奶油泡沫，渐渐散开，成为一个心形。  
他歪着脑袋朝着白马笑。想说的话不言而喻。女孩子的话一般都喜欢卡布奇诺的吧。何况是白马的妹妹这种[文雅型]的。  
“哦哦！佐佐木快来看，快斗的花痴表情太可爱了！这眼睛眯得！”  
快斗那个温柔自信的笑容僵死在了嘴角。  
[你还不够努力呢。]白马做着兴味盎然的口型。他垂下眼睛。抬起来时瞳仁里嵌进整个世界的光亮。  
“白马啊。”  
对面的人警惕地坐直身体，突然觉得脖颈处有抓伤般的刺痛。再低头看时白马发现有大把的黑玫瑰在自己的领口飞速地生长，每一朵花瓣都仿佛带着不怀好意的恶魔笑脸。而快斗已经笑得控制不住面部神经，他捂着腮在手掌下做口型。  
[这是我给你的第二个魔法。]  
白马抽出那把花束放在桌上。“谢谢你黑羽君。”快斗及时地用腹语术配合对方安静的口型。“黑羽君其实是个很细心的人呢，”白马不急不缓地继续说下去。“看来我的哥哥对你的看法有错误。”听到称赞的快斗毫无防备地笑个不停，以至大脑没有经过处理便直接配音了这一段。然而对方接下来说的话无异与平地惊雷。  
“他一直说你——”  
在一旁偷听得正起劲的知藤佐佐木发现他们的耳朵出了问题。从侧脸看来坐在快斗对面的人还在讲话，空气里却没了声音。他们的主要侦查对象黑羽快斗眼里前一刻还满盈的笑意定格在那里，脸上渐渐露出空白的神情。损友们想哎呀这下快斗面子丢大了，居然在约会的时候走神，正考虑着要不要脱个鞋丢过去砸醒梦中人，下一秒便看到有轻笑在少年的嘴角绽放开来。  
“……要我怎么回答呢。”  
快斗托着腮歪过头，扬起的唇角被压到一个颇为暗流的弧度。空着的手随意地打个响指，轻微的爆炸在桌面上响起。粉红色的烟雾里白马看到自己的右手手指上多了某种闪光的物品，待烟雾散尽却又不见了。对面的少年笑得如同方才的幻觉，眼里有晴日里看不见的大雾。他轻轻喊他的名字。  
“白马。”

就是这样简单的三个音节，换走了他黑羽快斗的全部。

后来快斗觉得陪女士喝咖啡其实是一件苦差。碍于自己绅士的地位没法放开了手脚吃甜食，何况这顿还是他买的单。彬彬有礼的绅士一边喝着又浓又苦的咖啡一边还要注意对方的唇形，以免被周围人看出端倪。偏偏对面的人存心不让他好过，边微笑边向他倾诉福尔摩斯的伟大。还有华生。还有亚森罗平。还有……  
“白马他全家都是推理狂吗？”  
放下望远镜后佐佐木这么问了一句。  
“是的。”知藤用同情的神色看向似乎正在闹腹疼的好友。“我看他这一辈子是别想跳出白马家的禁锢了。”  
快斗终于把咖啡喝到了鼻子里。  
“哎呀，快，把望远镜拿去，我都不敢看了。”  
“走出去不要说我们认识他。”  
“快斗这家伙总是会在白马家的人面前丢脸丢到大西洋去，这已经是这个世界的定理之一了……”  
白马笑盈盈地用[诶？真的是这样吗？]的眼神看着他。  
快斗默默地拿着纸巾擦领口，擦完，刷地站起身，抚上对方的肩头。白马配合地仰起脸。  
“我们去别的地方吧。”他笑着提议。  
走出店门时他低声诅咒。“这是一个错误。”快斗如箭的目光统统落在两个损友的藏身之处。“我要废了他们！”  
“做什么，黑羽君？”  
对方用很轻带笑的声音说。  
“约会中途擅自离开是很不礼貌的哦。”  
“……”  
快斗回转身。脸上闪过[被你算计了]的不耐神情，随即换上殷勤的笑脸。“那么。”他朝白马眨眨眼。“我们来甩掉他们吧。”

这个城市已经吸足了雨水。这几天它阳光明媚。路边有沟洼但不影响交通，红灯绿灯在街头不停转换，千篇一律的神情淡去成为黑白背景。快斗边走边庆幸没有让对方穿高跟鞋，一面还要注意自己的绅士形象。KID夜里飘忽不定的潇洒在阳光下经过暴晒统统失效，身边的人还不停地小声提醒他对了黑羽君不能这样哎呀你应该走在靠马路的一边云云，他的神经咔嚓一声终告断裂。  
“不干了！”快斗缩到路边摇头，“我不干了！”  
有人在他的面前蹲下来。快斗郁卒地想早知道就一定要让白马穿裙子了，牛仔裤和衬衫加毛衣这种男女皆宜的搭配根本不够劲爆。对面的人笑着直视他的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”白马用自己的声音淡定地说。“你要放弃么？”  
快斗抬起头。脸上闪过一片空白。放弃？放弃什么？白马微眯起眼睛看着他。快斗突然觉得这一幕似曾相识，对方亚麻色的瞳仁里隐藏了他所有暗号的答案，有些话始终没说过也不需要说，从很久以前这场追逐游戏的规则便被篡改过，而从一开始就跳不出来的也只是抓捕和被抓捕者而已。  
他仰起头。阳光从白衬衫的边缘打过来，街边的红绿灯又转了颜色，人流开始涌动。快斗突然眨了眨眼睛。  
“工藤。”  
“……”  
对面侦探脸上那个完美的温柔微笑变成了难以置信的诧异，快斗听见白马下意识的一声[啊？]却连该不该嘲笑都忘了，他稍一踌躇，把面前的人紧紧抱住。  
“别动。别回头。”  
白马侧过脸，恰好贴住快斗的耳朵，原本被冷风吹过的地方渐渐又有了热意，怀里的少年还在倔强地解释：“别露出这样的神情——若是你被别人认出身份来的话我也不好混呀你说是不是？”  
“呵，是这样么。”  
始终高他那么几公分的侦探以一声轻笑作为回答，快斗正在白马脖颈周围做小动作的手便停顿了一下。  
他清楚地感到对方有那么一瞬间加重了在他腰间的力道。

过了大约半分钟。

白马听见背后有一个熟悉的声音喊他的名字，从马路对面特意穿过来的少年脸上带着礼貌而疏离的困惑。  
“你没事么？”  
“啊，没事。”  
白马低头看见自己衬衫的领口不知何时悄无声息地恢复成了男式，于是转过身。黑羽快斗那颗始终乱草繁盛的脑袋适时地从他的肩膀上探过来，语气里带着小小的惊叹，  
“咦，这不是大侦探么。”  
然后工藤的脸上就有了微妙的颜色变化。  
“打扰了。”  
快斗正想说[哎呀没有]，目光拉远，开了口却变成了一声“咦？”，还没看仔细，对方已经走远了。  
白马转过头来朝他微笑。“用审视的目光看别人是不好的哦，黑羽君。”  
此时在马路对面等待工藤的男人恰好抬头看过来，黑色的呢帽，叼着烟，眼神如豹般犀利，快斗明显地感到对方和白马的目光相接了，其中交换的内容不明。  
片刻后白马对他说：“走吧。”

他们穿过人流逆向而行。

结果周日一整天天气都很给面子。冬天的太阳晒到眼睛里也不觉得疼，在甩掉侦探007和损友008后快斗更是觉得神清气爽。他手一挥把对方的领口款式又换回女款，白马的脸部神经又开始违背他良好的家教了。  
“黑羽君……”  
“嗯嗯？”黑羽君明显装傻，一脸温柔绅士的笑容。“有事吗，白马君？”  
白马用手抚平自己的嘴角，顺势变成一个托下巴的动作。目光里含进高贵，容忍，剩余意味不明的笑意。  
“没什么。”  
快斗硬生生地压下自己条件反射的冷颤，转过头去看天。“天气真好啊。”  
“你已经词穷到了要谈论天气的地步了么，黑羽君。”  
快斗咬着牙想一旦失去旁观者对方便不用顾忌可以用平常的声音来毒舌还真是绝对的失策，然而有失便有得嘛，他抚上白马的肩。  
“那么，白马君，”把那个君字甜蜜地咬得很重，“接下来你想去哪里？”  
“……”  
“因为一个礼貌的绅士总会咨询女孩子的意见的呀。”  
“……随便吧。哪里都好。但是。”  
快斗发现对面的少年很严肃地看着他。  
“不能是电影院。游乐场和公园也不行。咖啡店刚刚去过了。也不能无目的地乘地下铁。总之……”  
白马以四十五度角仰望天空。  
“不能去我带你去过的地方。”  
快斗思考了片刻，用同样严肃的神情看回去。  
“那么。”他不慌不忙地说。“我们去旅馆开房吧。”

“………………………………………………”

喂谁去告诉这个无良作者标点符号不算字数的啊笨蛋！

  
商店。剧院。咖啡厅。公园。十字路口。大学。博物馆。饭店。剧院。商店。十字路口。咖啡厅。  
“黑羽君。”  
商店。饭店。剧院。咖啡厅……  
“黑羽君！”  
十字路口。红灯。绿灯。走走走。  
“黑羽，快斗——”  
白马发现前面的少年正在用[啊啊今天不把你逼到暴走我不姓黑羽呀]的神情偷偷地笑，于是已经按在他肩膀的手掌更是加重了力道。再喊一次他的名字。  
“是的，白马君？”  
快斗带着愉悦的鼻音回点对方的名字，声波在洪大的人流里逃逸开去，却总还有那么一丝准确地到达它想要去的地方，表达出他想要表达的意思。  
[很有趣啊。真的很有趣。]  
白马的眉毛开始跳动。“我们已经在东京市中心漫无目的地逛了三个小时了。”  
“诶诶，女孩子不是都很喜欢逛街的么？”  
快斗正想表扬一下自己的笑话，一抬头看见对方越压越下的乌云脸，那句[难道白马君是另类]的吐槽就卡在了喉咙里。对面的人用极好的教养保持着平稳的语气：  
“据常识，现在的状况应该有两种可能性。一就是你迷路了。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“那么二就是你有某种不可告人的目的，比如KID常玩的小游戏。”白马转过头去看在城市边缘游走的落日，一副孤独圣人般无奈的侧影。“说吧，是什么？”  
“哎呀，这是什么舍命陪君子的决心呀？”  
快斗笑得整个人瘫过去，顺势扒住对方的肩膀。他在侦探的耳边吐气：  
“——我在等黑夜的降临。”

差点忘记KID是夜的双生子。只有在黑夜里他盛大的魔法才可以恣意地燃烧过境，带给那些妄图抓捕他的人无限的惊叹。白马突然有些忐忑不安。这个名为黑羽快斗的少年其实是全世界都在通缉的罪犯，他有着纯净里暗藏伤口的笑容。苍蓝的眼眸里永远有耍不完的小把戏，身形一晃就可以消失在众人的视线里。他和所有人都若即若离。因此白马清楚地知道他抓不到。他是任何人都抓不到的奇迹。  
“你……”  
面前的少年抓着乱糟糟的头发，看过来的眼神里略显讶异。  
“你怎么露出这种神情呢，白马。”

略带哀伤的，淡定的温柔，内在的自负和锐利锋芒，统统被镀上一层温软的光。  
黑羽快斗在那一个瞬间突然明白了自己为何在众多立誓要抓捕他的侦探里接受并亲近了这个人。  
他在白马探的眼里看到了工藤新一所没有的，专属于他一个人的容限。

in your eyes the knowing; in your smile the light.

怀表上的指针指向七时，天色越来越暗。  
出现在眼前的是不知何处的小花园，甚至称不上是个花园，稍高过人的灌木丛圈围起一片草地，贴近泥土表层的枝叶上浮着一层近乎阴暗的昏黄色的光。  
“就是这里了。”  
走在前面的少年微微垂下头，然后相应地，嘴角以漂亮的弧度上扬。  
“好好看着吧，白马。”  
如同飓风过境，跟在后面的侦探听见衣角在空气里剧烈翻卷的声音，柔软的布料擦过下颚，他看见自己身上的衣服恢复平常，目光上拉，天地间昏暗的背景里出现尖锐，张扬，不羁，用任何充满惊叹的形容词都不为过的白色。  
“怪盗KID的私人表演。”  
身着怪盗衣装却还未来得及调整表情的少年用混着自负和得意的语气说着，并朝他行个礼。  
“你应该感到荣幸哪。白马君。”

Welcome, Mr.Hakuba.  
To my private show.

一切从落脚处的地面上开始，迅速燃起的细碎烟花，轻微的爆破声像是糖水在油面跳舞时发出的滋滋响，无数个光点如跑道上的指明灯般延伸至远，再腾空，绽放时一刹那的亮光揭露少年侦探脸上的神情，盛大的温柔被定格在昙花一现的幸福昭示里，微小的赞叹在眼底铺垫开来。  
白马站在原地没有动，目光跟随过黑夜里接连爆破的烟火，下移，最终锁住对面恋人的脸。  
年轻的怪盗在笑。  
“古时候有一份关于魔法的清单，”快斗用轻却清晰的声音这样地说着，“上面记载着关于魔法的19种不同的种类。”  
十九种分支，汇合成五大类型，聚集在一场宏大的演出中。  
“Production，制造。”  
被遗忘在咖啡厅里的黑玫瑰此刻重又出现在魔术师的手上。  
“Disappearance，消失。”  
将手一晃，花束隐入夜色里，对面的侦探眯起了眼，四周渐渐安静下来。  
“Transformation，变化。”  
花瓣落到地上变成扑克牌，一张张都带着小丑的笑脸。  
“Transposition，移动。”  
有风，一串扑克从白马的毛衣领口下鱼贯而出，纸牌有着尖锐的边缘，擦过脖颈时重又划开早晨那些花刺所留的伤口，落在侦探的手上，红心A，黑桃10，突然又翻转方向，一笔笔全是怪盗招牌的自画像。  
“Defying natrual science laws，违背科学。”  
指尖传来细小的痒意，纸牌开始自燃，金红色的光填满指缝的间隙，怪盗向他走两步，再走两步。纸片被卷到空中变成白鸽扑扇而去，对面苍蓝的瞳仁里染上了意味不明的暖色调，单片眼镜在一明一暗里闪着微弱的光，风哗哗地吹，在冬日只留下了干枯枝丫的灌木植物往一边斜倒，白鸽腾起落下的羽毛点燃树梢的火，延漫过稍高过头的树顶，视线里光影交叠，一场盛大，特殊，而莫名恍惚的魔法。  
“还有最后一项……”  
“够了。”  
始终安静地看着这一幕幕的白马终于出了声。  
“够了。”  
他走过去，抽出手，在跳动不息的火光里抱住这个黑夜的奇迹。  
“心意什么的，已经完全没必要再去确认了。”  
白马用淡定的声音这样地说着，手上逐渐加重力道。  
“我知道的。我都知道的。快斗。”

曾经嘲笑过两人皆不安定的天性，一个喜欢在东京上空飞来飞去，一个动不动跨越陆地海洋。设想的场景里是以某一个人微笑着说回见为结束，视野里是长长的晴空，光线不断转换，白天，黑夜，有没有人在身边渐渐变得不再重要，没有说出口的承诺便不算成立，空气里的温度攀升又跌落，阳光浓了又淡了，微带惊讶的问候语是哎白马你怎么又回来了，转眼变成哦是么又要回伦敦了那么走好，一回身挥着的手落在额头，阴影里无奈莫名的笑意溢出唇角。  
拖拖拉拉兜兜转转，又是一样的年年月月天天。

然后有那么一次。常见的台词依旧是我回来了，对面的少年语气难免寂寥。你怎么又回来了呢，白马。  
他说因为我没有走。

所以知道的。  
欠缺的承诺，不成立的誓言，别扭顽固不怀好意的毒舌，白天牵着手在大庭广众之下晃过，夜晚盛大而私人的魔法演出，还有心意，什么的。  
都知道的。

“还有最后一项。”  
怀里的人带着闷闷的鼻音重复一遍，低低的声线里揉进倔强的执意，白马放开他，退后一步。  
“Mental phenomena。”  
快斗伸过来一只手。  
“精神上的幻觉。”  
长久的沉默和停顿，对面那只静止的手里没有出现任何物品和花朵，火光渐渐暗淡下去，侦探露出疑惑的眼神，对面的怪盗摘掉单片眼镜，瞳仁里嵌入宛如泼墨的颜色，他朝他促狭地微笑。  
白马突然明白过来。  
白手套，再上面是袖口，中间露出一截手腕，少年光洁的皮肤下可以触摸到在随着心脏的节奏微弱跳动的血管。在这样的情景下没有一个侦探会不联想到埋藏与执着之间的冲动，多少人立誓铮铮要用手铐铐住对面的怪盗，中森银三为此习惯性地暴跳如雷了二十年，工藤新一笑着说啊我总要将你送进监狱这个坟墓，毛利小五郎大喊着可恶可恶，服部平次身在关西也不忘扒着电视看现场直播，自然还有他，白马探。  
坐在KID后方的侦探，总是有着常人所不能及的优势。  
“我很荣幸。”  
白马这样说道，依旧是不温不火的声音。  
“荣幸之至。”  
微凉的指尖在快斗的手腕四周合拢，肌肤比手铐要多出许多的温度，血液受到挤压往一个方向涌去，力道用得稍微超出了普通的范围，一样会留下痕迹。  
他握紧他的手腕，又放开。  
黑暗里快斗需要燃起另一簇小小的火苗才能看清对方脸上的神情，一种锋芒内敛的平静。  
长久注视着他的眼睛里，有着不可诉说的温柔。

to believe and nothing, nothing else.

后来快斗一直觉得那个周末很神乎，神乎到他觉得整个世界都在以一种匪夷所思的状态往前滚动。明明是以[哗终于把你套上女装了看老子不把你整到颜面尽失呀]开场的闹剧在三五七次的较量后趋向了八点档kirakira的结尾，对方的拥抱里有了窒息感，他一直记得白马脸上温和中带着些微心疼的神情，从未见过那样几乎致死的温柔，然而一直习惯以提出论证来证明自身观点的侦探很难得地没有说一句话，握了手也只是短暂的瞬间，他们只是单纯地并肩站在那里。  
不需要言语，甚至不需要接触，想说的没有说的，想做的没有做的，在浓密的黑暗里，依旧昭然若揭。

当然故事还没有完。  
白天时知藤和佐佐木在咖啡厅外一转头不见了侦查目标，正惊叹快斗那小子的腿脚，手机上传来短消息，言简意赅只有一个字和两个标点符号[杀！！]  
然而扬言要杀的少年整个晚上都关着机，于是第二天快斗在两位损友的诡异目光里生不如死。  
“你们这是什么表情……”垂头丧气的少年用手托着额，“我又没有对那家伙做什么！”  
“哦不，快斗，”佐佐木万分沉痛地勾过他的肩，“我们担心的是[白马家]的人有没有[对你]做什么。”  
身后恰到好处的一声轻笑终于把快斗推过了暴走的边缘。  
“怎么可能——”  
“话说回来。”  
正用一副淡然神情看着好戏的白马看准时机开了口，若无其事地翻过一页书。  
“这个周末我似乎也有和黑羽君妹妹的约会呢。”  
“……”  
知藤和佐佐木的眼睛二次脱框，周围的男孩子们从石化状态中活回来纷纷热泪盈眶地抱住快斗的大腿，[啊啊快斗你居然为了全东京男性的幸福牺牲了你的妹妹真是太伟大了]，快斗大张着嘴一次次地在那些熊掌的拍击下死去活来。  
“诶～快斗你和白马真的好合拍，连约会都是和对方的妹妹，还一前一后的……”  
女孩子的声音无疑是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，快斗悲愤着觉得世界碎裂了。  
“啊啊啊你们都给我滚——滚——滚——”

时季临近寒冬。唯一温暖的存在被局限于放学后浮动着温软阳光的走廊，案头冒着热气的红茶，不经意时瞥过一眼，看见对方隐秘里带着些许恶作剧的微笑。  
“因为这样才公平啊。”白马用理所当然的语气这样说着。“啊对了，我倒是想看[粉红色]的黑羽君呢……”  
“你也给我滚！！”

然而变装对于KID来说根本不是难事。快斗以[这是例行公事]催眠自己三百遍后还是以完美的状态出现在众人的眼前。又一个周末，东京的街道上响起小小一片赞叹声。他看向白马，眼神里粘附着一个得意的笑，对面的人也恰好看过来，嘴唇动了动，瞳仁里闪着温和的光。  
[果然还是这样比较自然啊]  
[明明是你演技差！！]  
一大帮前去观礼的女孩子中终于有人偷拍了这张照片。镜头里的白马站在马路中间，背后的女孩子落下几步，两人牵着的手暴露在空气里。白马回头看见女孩的脸上有促狭的微笑，裙摆翻飞，不知从何处来的白鸽争先恐后地扑向天空，倒数三二一秒，绿灯转红灯，情侣们匆匆走过，车流重又开始涌动。  
没有人知道在沉默的风响里，两人曾经用怎样的唇形描绘出融化在眼角的笑意。

一切在外人眼里如同一场真实无比的幻觉。

快斗从高调约会里回来，提着裙摆上台阶，冷不防身体向前倾，然而旁边的人已经习惯这样的插曲，一只手撑过他的臂下将他提起来。  
“不要笑了。”白马很严肃地对他说。“明天我们约会的照片会发到各大校园BBS上，届时你会跃身成为东京第一受欢迎的女性。”  
“咦咦，这是在夸奖我么，白马君？”  
斜望过来的眼神如雨后空气般湿润而明媚，白马维持着不为所动的面部表情看回去。  
半秒钟后对面灿烂的笑容扭曲了：“混蛋！少评论一句会死么你！”  
“不会啊，但是会少很多乐趣。”  
白马落后几步以防踩到对方的裙角，看着前面的少年扑进密室，在宽大的落地镜前扯着繁琐的衣带。他去开了暖气，回来看见自家恋人扒着镜子又在噗哧哧地笑。  
“快斗啊……”  
背后圈过来一双手，快斗向后靠去，指尖抚上侦探的颈侧。镜子里的少年露出尖锐的小虎牙，偏过脸，用很轻的声音回答：  
“白马君？”  
带笑的眼眸里填满整个世界仅存的光。

白马在半夜醒来，有人趴在床边用微凉的手指一遍遍按摩着他的颈部大动脉。他看见夜下的怪盗有着落寞的神情，半个笑容里嵌进星的碎片。对方大胆地用唇碰触他脖颈上被花刺和卡片所划伤的细小伤口。他微笑，将少年整个人拉上来。贴在肌肤上的嘴唇慢慢地拖着口型，被舔舐过后的创伤有尖锐微小的疼痛。白马侧过头，看见黑羽快斗在夜色里发亮的眼睛。  
像是奢侈魔法的后续，那样盛大，唯一，而莫名恍惚的光芒。

lux mentis, lux orbis. light of the mind, light of the world.

东京吹起了强烈的西北风，空气里温度连续下降，新年临近了。  
江古田高中二（B）班的所有人都开始在期末考试的阴影下惶恐不安，教室里多了躁动的因素，大叠大叠的练习册后面是女生们的交头接耳，嗯，考完了放假前似乎还有那么几天的空档，来做什么呢？  
快斗托着腮，带些百无聊赖的神情看着窗外。冬日，太阳落山得有点早，一点温黄的光残留在天边，教室里人多暖和，适合睡觉。  
“最近的风向非常的不给面子啊。”  
白马的评论以连想也可以想得到的讽刺语气从斜后方插过来，快斗听见后没有反驳，只是笑了笑。  
然后整个班级的人都看见他用漫不经心的动作打开窗户，风飕飕地刮进来，寒意异常的猛烈，满教室的练习册和试卷呼啦啦卷起在空中乱了方向，女孩子细小的惊叹声和男生不耐的喊叫[喂——快斗你这个小子在干什么——]混在一起，附近的人眼光里都带进了些错愕。  
在让人不知该注视何处的纷乱背景里，白马看见他前座的少年回过头，朝他露出了安静而促狭的笑容。

这个世界往往说什么就来什么，结果当天晚上的报纸就以头条登出了对怪盗基德的大挑战。白马看着晚报想铃木家的老头子也不是没有头脑的，现在全东京的人都知道KID的滑翔翼在风向不配合的情况下会变得毫无用处，倒是收到挑战的那个人很明显地再次没有抓住重点。  
“卑鄙！卑鄙！他不知道我要期末考试么！”  
“……请不要用苦恼的语气来陈述这样一个不是问题的问题。”  
白马看着自家恋人在密室里忙得不亦乐乎，伸手从纸袋里掏出最新才干洗过的白色斗篷。  
“今晚请不要再随随便便就爬沾满了灰的通风口或是下水道了，作为KID的同犯我也丢不起这个脸。”  
“我什么时候钻过下水道了！把KID当老鼠么！”  
面前一张气鼓鼓的脸让共犯白马君心情大好，他伸手过去捏捏小宿敌的脸。“嗯。很有趣。”  
“……”  
对面的人啪地将他的手拍掉。“白马。”快斗用清晰标准的日文点他的名字。“我不要这样玩了。”  
嗯？侦探挑起了眉。年轻的怪盗很严肃地看着他，一只手已经套上了白手套，在空气里很豪迈地一挥。  
“我要向你证明怪盗KID的独立能力。”

证明什么？  
于东方的岛国流连不去的异国侦探在礼仪允许的范围之内，露出了半是惊讶半是好笑的神情。

当晚的风向一直不利于出逃。  
中森警官一转头看见白马站在桌边翻看起警备图并拿过对讲机直接开始对他的部下下指令便背过了气去，在几位少年侦探的挤兑下差不多快要失业的毛利小五郎兴高采烈地过去查看他的伤势。白马的双眼盯着被画得密密麻麻的蓝图，唇边却浮起一个指向不明的笑。  
“很有趣是不是？”  
身后冷若清风的声音响起，他连头也不回：“工藤君。”  
人差不多都来齐了，三十岁以上的大叔们基本都被挤到了角落。镁光灯拼命地闪，大屏幕旁围观的女孩子头顶都冒起了粉红色的泡泡。侦探亲友团和怪盗亲友团裂成两派分庭抗礼，偏偏还有许多姑娘在大道中间扭动着不知该何去何从。背景嘈杂。探照灯的光芒撕开大楼上方的夜空，警察们所在的地方皆如同白昼。  
而那众所期盼的演员，现在正在哪里看着这出闹剧偷偷笑呢？  
白马抬起头，看见只有在这种情况下才会正面出场的工藤新一正以一种犀利且含义复杂的目光打量着他。  
“很有趣是不是。”  
对方用陈述句重复了一遍。白马摊开手，神情无辜至极。  
“我什么都不知道，工藤君。”  
对面的关东名侦探在听见这句一语双关的回答后微眯起了眼睛。白马在海蓝色的空隙里看到了对方无论如何削减不去的傲气。他听见工藤说：  
“那么来比一比吧。”

那一刻如同飓风过境，空气里暗流分叉，卷着一句话里不同的意义被大脑不同的部位所接收。  
在一瞬间略带诧异的沉默过后，工藤新一看见对面的白马探露出了促狭的笑容。

“可以啊。”  
轻巧应下的金发侦探在短暂的停顿后补充了一句。

“如果有那种必要的话。”

  
天气预报，东京，夜里多云有雨，西北风转南风，六到七级。  
简直是决定性的胜利条件。  
让众人大跌眼镜的是，到了最后的最后，KID还是选择用滑翔翼出逃了，白色的帆布三角在飞速卷动的空气里剧烈颠簸着，几次擦过商业大楼顶端的避雷针，连毛利都开始喃喃自语[那小子……不要命啦……]  
一直将手插在口袋里看着这一幕的工藤在此时转过了头，探究成分居多的目光直指向正同样以轻描淡写的神情仰望着夜空的白马。  
“啊，都不担心一下自家恋人么。”  
身旁的侦探语气里带着讽刺和试探，而听见的人只是淡淡地笑了笑。  
“没那种必要。”

警力散去后的大楼显得异常的空荡，白马慢慢地爬着楼梯，一阶一阶，脚步声在夜里回响，手电筒的光圈在晃动中缩小又放大，最后定格在储物室的门口。  
金发侦探露出了自负的笑容。  
“Come out come out, wherever you are……”  
回应他的是近乎搞笑的一声“哎呀狼来啦～～”，白马推开门，看见白衣怪盗靠着扫把站在角落，脸上挂着熟悉狡黠的笑容。  
“太让你的女性粉丝们失望了，KID。”白马打开储物室的灯，顺手将身后的门反锁上。“居然躲在这种地方。”  
年轻的怪盗冲着他嘻嘻笑：“因为只有储物室里没有警卫把守，其实我是多么地想倚窗望明月呀。”  
白马停在门边，对面的人靠着墙，只有不到五步的距离，略微的踌躇，其实双方都在等着先行迈出那一步的人。  
“风向变了没有？”  
“在下雨。”  
“衰天气。赶得上伦敦了。”  
“请不要用幸灾乐祸的语气来陈述一句抱怨。”  
“……”  
白衣怪盗收敛了轻飘飘的笑意用严肃的眼神看回去。“说实话，白马。”  
“嗯嗯？”  
“作为一个共犯，看见我放出的滑翔翼在大风里如可怜的雪片般挣扎，你就一点怜悯之心、或是害怕的感觉都没有？”  
悲愤的控诉里暗藏的是玩笑的意味，白马平静地将头从左摆到右。  
“没有。”  
对面怪盗的脸扭曲了：“你太不给面子了！”  
“我一早知道你不会冒这么大的险在风向不配合的情况下用滑翔翼出逃，”侦探摊开双手用好整以暇的语气做着自己的推理，“KID信誉良好，每场演出都是以宝石的归位作为收尾，这次宝石消失了，说明连人带赃都还没有离开。”  
白衣怪盗摘下礼帽在手中把玩，脸上的神情是[那又如何]的不屑一顾。  
白马向他走过去，一步，再一步，对方的唇角不可抑制地展开一个兴味满满的笑，水蓝的眼眸越来越亮，结果侦探停在了离他一步之遥的地方。  
“转过去，把手放到墙上。”  
“诶诶？干什么？”  
白马带着严肃的神情打了个响指。  
“全方位搜身。”  
“……”  
微显讶异的怪盗在片刻的停顿后，露出了促狭的笑容。  
“你，真的很扭曲啊，白马。”  
在耳边响起的轻哼声里带着玩味的笑意，白马的手从背后穿过停留在他的肩骨处，顺着手臂下滑，捉住贴在墙壁上的手，凑过身去咬住他的指尖，将白手套抽掉。  
“指纹向来都是最重要的证据之一。”  
以实事求是的语气这样说着的侦探却用一种截然不同的温柔动作亲吻着他的手指。  
快斗无法控制地绷紧了背脊，要停顿很久才找回自己竭力平静的声线。  
“真是不出意料的恶劣呢。”  
“没有我的指令下不能动哦，怪盗君。”  
妄想反击的手安静了下来，被重新摁在了墙壁上。  
“话说回来，警察手册上就是这样教你搜身的么，白马大侦探，你到底在摸哪里？”

彻头彻尾的安静。

从大楼里出来时天已经蒙蒙亮，快斗卷起斗篷和礼帽塞在纸袋里招摇过市。白马走在他的身边，一只手虚虚地扶在少年的身后，果不其然，对方在下台阶时又是腿一软。  
“别逞强了吧。”强忍着笑意的侦探从他的口袋里掏出车钥匙，“还是我来开车比较好。”  
“还说！明明都是你的错！”  
“哦哦，你再大声地说一遍，我对你做什么了？”  
“……”  
快斗突然停下脚步。白马沿着他的目光望去，街道拐角的阴影里多出一个人，对方并没有要躲闪的意思，只是用淡淡的表情看着他们。  
“歹势，要装没看见恐怕是晚了。”  
“诶？你就这样的害怕工藤么，黑羽君？”  
“不是这回事。”快斗很平静地抽了下嘴角。“请把你的手，从我的腰上，拿开。”  
分明听见这句话的人却没有照做，反而低声在他耳边做亲密状私语：“说起来，昨晚工藤和我打了一个赌……”  
快斗听着听着脸就扭曲了。  
“混蛋！你们都把我当什么，当什么啊！？”  
揪上侦探衣领的手被挡开，对方顺势将他拖到轿车里。“原本就有很多侦探是以抓捕KID为己任的吧。”  
白马坐进驾驶座，摇摇头看着整个蜷在座位里的恋人，拨了一下后视镜。  
站在街角的少年还在看着这里，面容模糊，散发的气质是清冷的，如同冬季的雾。  
“好冷啊——暖气暖气——”  
正在俯首拨弄车内设备的快斗突然感到有人吻上他的额头。他抬起眼，对面侦探的眼睛里似是有新生朝阳的光芒，白马用难得的纯粹温和语调接着上一句的话茬说道，  
“幸好我先了一步呢，黑羽君。”

后来他想白马这家伙其实有很强的独占欲。比任何人都要强。他站在窗台前看着华生在低空盘旋，巨大的阴影笼罩过自家正四散寻食的白鸽们，看着看着就找到了人生大彻大悟的注解：  
“白马！你快点驯服你家这只老鹰让它做我家白鸽的保镖！”  
正在端着红茶翻动寒假作业的白马，在再三思考之后，露出了囧的神情。

故事进行到这里便只需要一个结局。

快斗在某天早晨醒来发现元旦快要到了。原定在圣诞回英国的侦探最终折返并在东京多逗留了四五个星期，这一段的时光不算非常特殊，却也不会有第二次。  
“于是你到底是为了什么才去而又返的啊，白马？”  
躺在他身边看着天花板的侦探用很缓慢的动作从他的脑袋下面抽回自己的手臂，揉了揉，这才轻描淡写地回答：“我也不知道。”  
“喂喂……”  
“还记得那天我把你送回来后给你讲的那个故事么？”  
“记得啊，就一句，那么敷衍的故事。”  
快斗抓住对方的手，拖过来再垫上，顺便调整了个舒服的姿势，白马苦笑了一下。  
“在很久很久以前他们幸福地生活在了一起。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“你不觉得这样就够了么。”

快斗眨了眨眼睛。

刚刚睡醒的大脑似乎的确有些糊涂，他竟已想不起来之前那些纷纷攘攘是为了何种理由。新年临近了，又是三百六十五个日子轰鸣着与他们擦身而过。变化的没有多少，剩余的只是一些破碎的语句里可以拾出来的幸福。白马的钱包里放进那张高调约会的照片。黑羽习惯在密室里睡午觉然后让恋人来找。知藤和佐佐木说嗨快斗你和白马妹妹的约会是不是失败了呀，中森咕哝着白马那小子为什么每次KID一出预告函他就能解答暗号。这些想起来都会让人笑。  
他转过头。身旁的侦探并没有看他，温软的茶色眼眸注视着天花板上并没有什么意义的一点。目光长远，眼神里填充的是不可诉说的温柔。他想起自己处心积虑上演的魔法，那样的唯一。盛大。恍惚。

“的确是够了。”

  
在很久很久以前他们幸福地生活在了一起。

  
FIN.


End file.
